kingofthegoldensunfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Jones
Joshua Jones is a main character the first season of King Of The Golden Sun, portrayed by actor and comedian Chris Rex. Early Years Joshua Jones was born in Seattle, Washington to two unnamed parents. He has one sister, Jennifer Jones. His parents passed away when he was very young, and he grew up in the care of his grandparents. One day while getting coffee with his sister, he helps an old lady and catches the interest of Master Goins. The Master sees something special and decides to offer Josh a chance to win a grand prize. Taking the opportunity, Josh meets Grace Potter, who is currently in an abusive relationship with Alan McBrave. Josh later discovers that Alan is among his rivals searching for the special item for Master Goins. Grace develops a romance with Josh, leading him to make a bet with Alan to determine her future. Josh finds the special item before Alan, meaning Alan had to leave town for good. Josh then accepts Master Goins' request to deliver the item to Mr. Cage, leaving Grace and his Seattle life behind him. Golden Dragon Era Josh arrives at the Cage Ranch and delivers the special item. Caitlan Thomas also returns to the ranch at this time with Josh's new rival, Blake Ryan. The two begin intense training under Cage to develop skills that will prove useful in their search for the Golden Dragon. The training culminates in Josh competing in the 50th Battle Of The Desert tournament. Josh forfeits his match when Grace Potter arrives at the tournament and is kidnapped by Herrington. Josh and Blake find Grace and are captured and experimented on by Herrington, leaving Josh with an ability to become unnaturally strong when he gets angry or frustrated. In the events of Trouble Down Under, Josh accompanies Blake and Grace to Australia in search of a fragment of the Golden Dragon. He ends up seducing socialite Dana Masterson in an attempt to gather information, keeping this secret from Grace. During the time of Dusk Of The Jungle, Josh discovers that Grace has feelings for Blake when she refuses to save Caitlan, causing her to nearly die. Josh confides in Austin Winters, who agrees that Grace has no place on the team until she undergoes training and lets her feelings for Blake go. At the end of the events of Terrifying Tundra, Grace finds out she is pregnant, but believes the child to be Blake's. Josh also makes the decision to take the cure for his experimental abilities, leaving him normal once more. While at the Featherstone Native Camp during the events of Winds Of The West, Jade Featherstone reveals that Grace has a dark aura of secrets and lies. She confesses to Josh that she is pregnant with what she believes to be Blake's child. Josh tells Grace that he doesn't care about the child's parentage and will raise it as his own. In the events of Viva Las Vegas, Josh and Grace come face to face with their child, Addison Jones, who has time traveling capabilities. It is revealed that Josh is in fact the father and that Addison would fall victim to the Red Elite as she attempts to kill both himself and Grace. Original Source In the original novels, Chris is a goofball and source of comedy for the group, much like his TV counterpart. The novels also depict a romance with Grace and with Whitney. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}